


EBF One-Shots?

by IcyChills



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyChills/pseuds/IcyChills





	EBF One-Shots?

Since I want to get into writing more but don’t have any ideas, leave some suggestions for EBF One-shots in the comments! It could be a scenario made specifically for the EBF Crew it just a general writing prompt and I’ll try to make a one-shot out of it!


End file.
